Total Drama: Showtime - Aftermath IV
}} Aftermath IV é o quarto e último episódio do Aftermath de Showtime. As entrevistadas são London Pollard e Ashley Lux. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio — Gabriella: Olá a todos! Eu sou a Gabriella Berardi... — Klaus: E eu sou o Klaus Müller... — Gabriella: E sejam bem-vindos ao quarto e último Aftermath do Total Drama: Showtime! — Klaus: Para além de nós, estão presentes os concorrentes da 1ª e 2ª geração, que são Ella Torres, Roberto Magalhães, Blaze Yoshida, Matt Reynolds, Edward Waldorf, Sarah Winchester, Saharah DavenPort, Roger Blanc, Phil McQueen, Kevin Charles, Lizzha Thomps, Min Daebi, James Everett e Louis DeVonne! Também temos presentes os eliminados da temporada, que são Darrell Warren, Martín Goméz, Simon Garnier, Lauryen Nevermind, Sergey Sokolov, Carter Jones e Jizzie Xan! Não me esqueci de ninguém, certo? — Juan: De— *aplausos do público* — Gabriella: Agora que apresentámos todos os ex-concorrentes, vamos informar que hoje iremos entrevistar London Pollard, classificada em 5º, e Ashley Lux, classificada em 4º lugar, mas por enquanto, vamos fazer uma recapitulação dos episódios anteriores! — Klaus: Exatamente! No episódio 11, intitulado de "Corrida Mortal", os concorrentes tiveram que enfrentar diversos obstáculos, em que Safadin foi o grande vencedor! A eliminada foi London, pois foi a última a "passar na porta". — Gabriella: Já no episódio 12, que se chama "Quatro Espiãs Demais", o top 4 teve como desafio assustar o maior número de pessoas. A vencedora, inicialmente, foi Ashley, mas como foi assustada pelo "Cachorro FDP", a vencedora definitiva foi Maya, que venceu por assustar o maior número de pessoas. Assim, ela escolheu Ashley para ser eliminada, que não chegou ao top 3. — Klaus: Com isto, vamos começar com a entrevista de London Pollard, a classificada em 5° lugar! — Gabriella: Durante o programa, London foi notável pela sua falsidade para com Jizzie, que manipulou-a como forma que chegar mais além, o que não funcionou. — Klaus: Assim, vamos dar as boas-vindas a London! *London entra no estúdio* — London: Oi gente! — Gabriella: Bem-vinda, London! Como foi participar no Showtime e como se sente por ter sido eliminada? — London: Desculpem gente, mas tenho que sair. Tenho um telefonema super importante! — Klaus: Ainda bem, precisavamos de ir para intervalo, que é mais importante que a sua entrevista. Até já pessoal! *Após um curto intervalo* — Gabriella: Olá a todos, sejam bem-vindos de volta ao último Total Drama: Aftermath do Showtime! — Klaus: Iremos agora proceder a entrevista de Ashley Lux, classificada em 4° lugar. — Gabriella: Durante o programa, Ashley foi notável pela sua rivalidade com Maya, devido ao Sergey. — Klaus: Vamos agora dar as boas-vindas a Ashley ao Aftermath! *Ashley entra no estúdio* — Ashley: Olá pessoal! — Gabriella: Sê bem-vinda, Ashley! Como foi participar no Showtime e como se sente por ter sido eliminada? — Ashley: Foi uma ótima experiência! Gostei muito e embora tenha saído, eu me sinto muito feliz por ter ficado entre os 4 melhores. — Klaus: Tem algum concorrente preferido e/ou odiado? Porquê? — Ashley: Odiado... Sergey. Tudo bem, eu fui uma piranha por dar em cima dele, mas em vez de ele apenas dizer que não estava interessado, ele se fez de sonso. *Sergey faz uma cara de confusão* — Gabriella: Quais são as suas expectativas para o Showtime? — Ashley: Espero que a Maya e x Alexys façam de tudo para que aquele indiano, chinês, árabe, sei lá, aquele pornográfico saia do programa. — Klaus: Tem alguma coisa que queira dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — Ashley: Maya, me desculpa! Eu sei que fui horrível com você esse tempo todo, mas... Apenas gostaria que você me perdoasse, mesmo sem esperança alguma. E ao público, amo vocês! Também gostaria de esclarecer que minhas mudanças repentinas de, aparentemente, humor, na verdade são efeitos do meu transtorno de personalidade múltipla. *Toda a gente fica surpreendida* — Gabriella: Ok Ashley, agradecemos as confissões e as entrevistas! Vamos agora saber quem é que os nossos ex-concorrentes acham que será o top 3 da final!!! — Darrell: Maya, Alexis e Safadin. — Jizzie: Maya, Alexys e Safadin. — Simon: Maya, Alexys e Safadin. — London: Maya, Alexys e Safadin. — Lauryen: Maya, Alexys e Safadin. — Martín: Safadin, Alexys e Maya. — Sergey: Maya, Alexys e Safadin. — Ashley: Alexys, Maya e Safadin. — Carter: Alexys, Maya e Safadin. — Klaus: E aqui está a opinião dos nossos ex-concorrentes! Será que vai ser como eles pensam que será? Ou não? Teremos que esperar pelo último episódio! Enfim, vamos para as mensagens de fãs, a começar pela mensagem de Ibrahim, de Termez, que a dedica à apresentadora Karol e ao concorrente Safadin! — Ibrahim: Hi i am ibrahim have big penisni i love karol big vagina <3 <3 <3 <3 vagina yuboring safadin winner ya kisses to all woman. *Silêncio* — Gabriella: Ok... vamos para a segunda mensagem selecionada, que é de Maria Madalena de Deus! — Maria: ESTAMOS CHEGANDO!!!!!!!! NÃO VAI DEMORAR MUITO!!!! — Klaus: Quê? — Gabriella: A nossa terceira e última mensagem pertence à nossa fã nº1, Vá Quinha, de Jussara, que dedica-a à Ella Torres, como sempre! — Vá: Genteeeee q loucura esse programa mas a+ loka msm eh essa Ashley com tremedeira parece até bipolar bem feito ser eliminada mas enfim vamos falar de coisa boa? Ella Torres eh claro minha diva rainha winner top master queen poderosa imperatriz lady adorooooooo vc eh incrivelzissima sua loira maravilhosaaaa luz do meu viver e meta de pessoa vc eh meu maior exemplo. E se preparem q DESSA VEZ eu vou participar do TD bjssssss tchauuuuuu — Ella: Obrigada, querida! Vai conseguir participar no TD, acredita!!!! — Klaus: E assim chegamos ao fim do último Aftermath! Obrigada a todos por nos acompanharem até ao fim! — Gabriella: Quem será que vai vencer? Vai haver uma próxima temporada! Saberão muito em breve! Até à próxima, pessoal!!! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Aftermath